vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Maikal/I
The Maikalians are a species of humanoids native to the world of Maikal in the Maikalian system, also known on Earth as the Vega system. Maikalian sub-species *'Vespians:' The first and the greatest of the Maikalians, the Vespians are regarded as Maikal's favorite children, though the Vespians have mastered the art of keeping this fact to themselves, something the Elysians and Hyacians have yet to learn. The largest of the sub-species, the Vespians are neither arrogant or haughty, but more apathic to say the least. They tend not to care about the suffering of others, and are considered the spitting image of their Father. *'Iconians:' Sadistic even by Vespian and Ixanian standards, the Iconians are the hyper-sadists of Maikal, disliked by all and respected by none. Infamous for their torture masters and endless array of pain-inducing chambers, the Iconians believe that closeness with their Father comes through the dark side of their mortality, and enjoy the process of pain and torture on themselves as well as others, a combination that has seen them come to odds with their creator in the past. *'Hyacians:' A somewhat peaceful people, the Hyacians are a people of culture who seek to pursue the arts and produce peaceful ways of expressing their love for Maikal. This is not to be taken for pacifism, as the Hyacians have a long history of warfare against the enemies of Maikal, and have a very elegent manner in which to do so. They have come to a head with the Elysians in the past for their shared belief being the "favorite" of Maikal. *'Vashti:' *'Elysians:' A highly spiritual people, the Elysians are arrogant and rude toward their fellow cousins, regarding themselves as one of the more, if not the most important sub-species of their civilization. Though Maikal does not find their belief to be endearing, their loyalty to him has more than made up for their shortcomings. They are regarded as a highly elegant species, begrudgingly respected by their peers. *'Ixanians (Xivonioki):' A violent and aggressive people, the Ixanians (known in their native language as the Xivonioki), are the natives of the islands of Xivon. They are one of the staunchest servants of Maikal, and are eager to wage war in his name whenever needed. Thanks to their brutality, Ixanians have no qualms in giving their lives willingly for minor conflicts, or expending huge amounts of resources to wage a war against an intolerable enemy of their Father. *'Aurorans:' *'Eryans:' *'Ixians:' Trivia *Two-thirds of the Maikalian population is female, as intended by their creator. His reason for this can be summed up in the following quote: "The female body is one of the more important areas of my research." *The Maikalians are a biologically immortal species thanks to Maikal's successful rebuilding and rehabilitation of the telomerase genes, which are apparently responsible for the longevity of the cells within their bodies keeping them alive. *All Maikalians literally come from Maikal himself, as he was able to create egg cells using his sperm cells, using a scientific technique that allowed sperm cells to be converted into stem cells, which could then be converted into egg cells, then fertilized with his own sperm. As a result, virtually all cultures of the Maikalians view fatherhood as superior to motherhood, and men as the givers of life, protectors and nurturers, as well as the undisputed authority in their households. This also meant that due to the lack of a female role in the creation of the Maikalians, men are regarded as inherently superior to women at all levels of society. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright